IBC Releases New Music Video and Station ID 'I Love Kapinoy'
April 5, 2014 Young singing diva Anja Aguilar will sing the official TV station jingle of IBC-13 with the network's theme song called Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 to promote the network's top quality, innovative and creative programming in those powerhouse and homegrown with each network running rival in counter-programming relaunched the new slogan and advertising campaign is the song as an already-government-sequestered network struggling with programming in the resurgence for IBC. In an aggressive to make its presence felt in the Philippine television indust I nory, IBC-13 recently launched its newest shows alongside other network-produced shows as part of its re-invigorated programming. IBC-13 is proud to acknowledge the millions of TV viewers, specially the PBA and NBA fans, who continue to send us messages and letters of concern. The Kapinoy network can be received on your regular TV sets on channel 13. If you are encountering signal reception problems in your area please write to the address or call the phone number listed below. We will advise you on proper antenna direction and fine tuning procedures. For TV Audiences with Free Channel: :ABS-CBN - Channel 2 :TV5 - Channel 5 :GMA - Channel 7 :RPN - Channel 9 :IBC - Channel 13 "To our values audience and advertiers, thank you and keep watching IBC, Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino." “Anja–are really glad to be part of the Kapinoy network and thankful for the chance to sing its jingle,” said Anja. “We are excited for the exclusive offerings that they have for the TV viewers, one of which is that all of my upcoming songs will be first played on The Kapinoy Network with a theme song of jingle for words and music, and unveiling of IBC's new 2014 logo sung the song for the TV and radio plug. Composed by Marcus Davis, coming in fresh from the advertising industry, wrote for IBC will start airing on Philippine television to record a song. Meanwhile, watch out for the special TV launch of The Kapinoy Network in Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (April 6), featuring the introduction of Kapinoy talents and superstars and a special production number. Stance The relaunching signifies the network's stance in pushing its "all-Filipino" programming strategy format, over the competiton fever behind the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7. In his speech, IBC chairman Jose Avellana stressed the station's mission "to become the true bearer and herald of good news." Citing a recent survey that showed that 80% of Filipinos would opt to live abroad for the simple reason that they are hope in the future of this country, Avellana stated, "Positive and concrete steps are undertaken now to arrest our people, we might wake up one day to a shattered nation." Massive Daunting as it may seem, he continued, The Kapinoy Network is seeking to carve a masses of its own Filipino audience by providing news and current affairs programs that are ennobling, edifying, and encourage a more positive and optimistic outlook for the future. Fans of sports programs and seeks to build upon by a new area for loyal TV viewers, that of high-quality local entertainment by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of huge success. "Our power, as media practitioners, to mold and influence the minds and hearts of Filipino people, specially the youth of today, is awesome. Let us then make full use of this power, coupled with responsibility and accountability to God and country," he said. It will be recalled that after the EDSA Revolution in 1986, IBC underwent a change of management, from a private family enterprise to a government entity. "The transition was difficult," recounted Cano, "for it came with numerous labor cases, property claims, and ownership disputes, which particularly tied up and sapped the resources of the network." Today, while the Kapinoy network continues to face new challenges and difficulties in its corporate life, Canoy reports that the station is also currently the number 3 TV station in the country since 1996. Mission True to its mission, Kapinoy shows are Pinoy-friendly, homegrown and powerhouse programming in the landscape, while remaining entertaining. It helps that the new IBC-13 chair is also a broadcaster and is a chair of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) from its employees union, there is now industrial peace at IBC-13, according to Canoy. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 recently became more aggressive in surging ahead in the ratings manages to keep up with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. SALVADOR. Her fantasy drama, Janella in Wonderland boost a mermaid tale of the sea. MAURER and DELA PAZ stars in Only Me and You. REYES. Leads the powerhouse cast of Maghihintay Sa'yo. The network's primetime programming will also include: Janella in Wonderland, a fantasy series which is top-billed by teen actress Janella Salvador as Janella, a girl who turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea, which airing weeknights at 7:45 p.m., it will also joined by the primetime prince Marlo Mortel, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B and Kat Alano, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. Maghihintay Sa'yo, a drama series is top-billed by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, weeknights at 8:30 p.m, directed by Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre. a romantic light drama series Only Me and You at 9:15 to 9:45 p.m. top-billed by the Thai heartthrob Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, under the direction of Monti Parungao. A winner thanks to game shows ARELLANO hosts Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. AGUILAR one of the host in Born to be a Superstar. DOMINGO hosts The Million Second Quiz. Popular and top-rated game shows like Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Saturday, 6 p.m.) which is hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz (Sunday, 7 p.m.) hosted by Robi Domingo becoming the million peso prizes of cash, they have helped IBC rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. The station also has the PBA and NBA games, the Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks) and the imported telenovelas known as TreseBella like the hottest telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) and the Taiwanovela Love You. The top-rating reality show for the national talented singing contest Born to be a Superstar (Sunday, 7:45 p.m.) hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar with the four judges of Sam Concepcion, Joey Albert, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla. Joe D'Mango host for LOVE NOTES. MAYA AND RICHARD for a kilig moments in the hit sitcom MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF. Love Notes (Saturday 8 p.m.), a drama anthology hosted by Joe D'Mango, featuring weekly love stories send through letters. Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday 9 p.m.), the popular and top-rated feel-good comedy sitcom is starring the comedy queen Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and veteran actor Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim) that imparts of the Filipino family values, along with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce. For more updates of The Kapinoy Network visit www.facebook.com/ibc13 and follow @IBC13 on Twitter.